


Tongue-Tied {Donnie X Female Reader Oneshot}

by Smiledip1515



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Shyness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiledip1515/pseuds/Smiledip1515
Summary: Donnie prided himself on being a very articulate, well-put together individual. Yet there was one person that always managed to make his composure run out on him at the worst of times. The same one that made his heart hammer in his chest like he was having a heart attack.Y/N. Every time he saw your face, words failed to pass his lips.This is a song-fic that includes the lyrics from the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo from the TV show Phineas and Ferb.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tongue-Tied {Donnie X Female Reader Oneshot}

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TMNT or the lyrics to the song used; Gitchee Gitchee Goo from Phineas and Ferb

_**Bow chika bow wow, that's what my baby says!** _   
_**Mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumpin'** _   
_**Chika chika chu whop, never gonna stop** _   
_**Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!** _

Donnie prided himself on being a very articulate, well-put together individual. Yet there was one person that always managed to make his composure run out on him at the worst of times. The same one that made his heart hammer in his chest like he was having a heart attack.

Y/N. Every time he saw your face, words failed to pass his lips.

“Hey, Donnie!” Your voice startled him out of his reverie. Donnie stood up so fast that he almost made his chair crash to the floor. Luckily, he caught it before he could thoroughly embarrass himself.

Whipping around to face you, he cleared his throat and steadied himself before he spoke. “Oh, um, h-h-hi Y/N.” ‘ _Okay, so far so good. Not a total mess yet._ ’ He thought to himself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” You gave him a sheepish grin, hunching your shoulders.

“W-W-W-Wha? N-n-n-n. . .”

“I just wanted to come and borrow a pen.” You interrupted his pathetic attempt to reply. I mean if he were you, he’d probably do the same thing. ‘ _To spare me the embarrassment._ ’ He thought wryly.

Donnie turned and fetched one of the many writing utensils he had laying around his lab. Before he turned back around to face you, he gave himself a pep-talk. ‘ _Okay, Donnie. You are going to speak in a full proper sentence, when giving this girl her pen. Because I know you can talk, and you can talk_ **well**.’

All hopes were dashed out the window when he turned around and caught sight of the expectant look on your face.

“A-A-A-A. . .” He resembled a caveman, or cave-turtle, holding out the pen and speaking in monosyllables. This, however, didn’t seem to bother you. Donnie supposed it was because you were used to this sort of behaviour from him.

“Thanks! I promise I’ll bring it right back!” You took the pen from his outstretched hand and left the lab calling over your shoulder. Once you were out of sight, Donnie heaved a great sigh.

It was really embarrassing how he turned into such a blubbering, stuttering mess around you. God, you probably thought he was such an idiot. He just really hoped that you didn’t pick up on the pattern that he only ever got shy around you.

_**My babys got her own way of talking** _   
_**Whenever she says something sweet** _

Truthfully, you knew exactly what was up with Donnie. It didn’t take an expert detective to figure out that he had feelings for you. You had figured that one out quite early on. At first you found his bashfulness and nervousness, rather endearing. He was absolutely adorable when he would get all red around you!

But you soon wished that Donnie would magically get over his shyness and just confess to you already because you felt the exact same way about him. The trouble was that you were actually pretty shy when it came to confessing as well. You could get as flustered as Donnie when you thought about revealing your feelings to the purple-banded terrapin.

“Y/N, you’re getting that look again.”

“Huh?” You were pulled out of your daydream by the familiar sound of Mikey’s teasing voice. The orange-banded turtle was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at your distracted nature.

“I bet I know what you’re thinking about.” Mikey declared smugly.

“The human brain is a complex machine, Mikey. Several thousand thoughts are running through my head at once. You can’t possibly pinpoint one exact idea that has crossed my mind at this exact moment.”

“Do any of these ideas happen to involve Donnie?”

“Lucky guess.” You grumbled sourly.

“I don’t know why you don’t just tell Donnie how you feel. It’s obvious he feels the same way.” Raph announced walking into the kitchen where you and Mikey were hanging out.

“I don’t know, I want to! But the second I try to bring myself to say something to him, I just get all tongue-tied. It’s like his anxiety is contagious or something. There’s just never a right time to do it either.” You rested your head in your hands. Sighing in defeat.

“Well think of it like this, you know that he likes you. So, if you tell him how you feel, you won’t get rejected!” Mikey pointed out for you.

“Yeah, that’s gotta count for something.” Raph agreed.

“I don’t know.” You were still unsure of everything. There were just too many unknown variables. You had no idea how Donnie would react.

Mikey and Raph rolled their eyes. Both you and Donnie needed to get over yourselves and confess quick. Things around the lair would be a lot less awkward if one of you did.

_**And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'** _   
_**Though my vocabulary's incomplete** _

Donnie never thought he would ever have to do this, but he went to Mikey for help. After all, his younger brother was much more confident than Donnie could ever be and Mikey was pretty close with you. Maybe Mike could give him some pointers on how to win you over.

“Okay, Don. The most important part of getting the girl to notice you. You gotta get a full sentence out, dude.” Mike began.

“I can do that.” Donnie answered confidently.

“Really?” Mikey quirked a brow. “’Cause how long have we known Y/N?”

“Two years now, I think.”

“And how many sentences have you spoken to Y/N since you started crushing on her?”

“Zero.” Donnie visibly deflated. “Mikey, it’s hopeless. I’ll never be able to talk to her. Y/N is going to fall in love with someone else, date him for five years, then have a huge wedding, eventually have three kids and two dogs, move to a nice house in Pennsylvania and forget all about me.” He dropped his head in his hands.

“Whoa, Don. You’re thinking too much again. Did you ever maybe think that Y/N might like you back?” Mikey hinted.

“Mikey, don’t try and give me hope. Maybe I should just forget about all this and move on with my feelings.” Donnie sagged in his seat.

“No! You can’t do that!” The youngest turtle panicked.

“And why not?” Don raised an eyebrow, immediately suspicious.

“’Cause I got a good feeling about this. We’re not giving up on you yet.”

“So then, what do I do?”

“Since talking seems like it’s probably not going to work out. How ’bout we try a different approach.” Mike proposed.

“Like what?”

“Well they always say actions speak louder than words. Do a big romantic gesture.”

Donnie snorted. “Yeah, like set up a nice, romantic dinner of her favourite meal and right as we sit down, I can’t get any words out.” He bit out, sarcastically.

“No, do something where you don’t have to use your mouth. Like send her flowers with a sweet note or write her a secret admirer’s letter.”

“But I want her to know that it’s me who feels that way about her.”

Mike and Don were silent for a bit longer, brainstorming ideas of what to do with Donnie’s current predicament. Until Mike jumped up and let out a shout of excitement.

“Oh, I know! Build her something from your lab. It doesn’t even have to be something big, just a little something to let Y/N know that you’re thinking about her.”

“Mikey, you’re a genius! Oh gosh, I gotta start drawing up plans and. . .” The young genius trailed off, looking sad once more.

“What’s wrong? I thought you were all psyched?” Mikey questioned.

“I was but I was just thinking, what comes after this? I still have to talk to her eventually.” Donnie wrung his hands together anxiously.

“Don’t worry about it. For now, just start with the little gift.”

“How are you so certain that everything will be okay?”

Mike threw his arm around his older brother’s shoulders and gave him a knowing smile. “Trust me Donnie, all this will work out better than you think.”

_**And though it may sound confusing** _   
_**Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight** _   
_**But I never feel like I'm losing** _   
_**When I take the time to translate** _   
_**Here’s what I'm talking 'bout,** _

You came down to the lair to hang out with the guys like usual, except you were immediately intercepted by Mikey. “Hey Y/N, Donnie wanted me to give you this.” He dropped a neatly wrapped, little package in your hands.

You furrowed your brows. “What is it?”

“Open it and see!” He egged you on excitedly.

You followed Mikey’s demand and tore open the wrapping paper to find a little box with a lense on the side of it. It was a phone projector, where you could play a video on your phone and it would project onto a wall. As a lover of movies, it was a perfect gift for you.

“Oh, it’s amazing!” You gushed. “I gotta go thank him. Where’s Donnie?”

“He’s in his lab as usual.” Mikey answered. You nodded and rushed off to thank the genius turtle in purple. You stood in the doorway of the lab not saying anything for a few seconds. Just watching Donnie work, his back facing you. He was so lost in his work that he didn’t even hear you approaching.

You knocked so as hopefully not to startle him as bad as you did the other day. It worked only slightly. Don still jumped in his seat and spun around to face you, hand over his plastron where his heart would be.

“Hey you,” You gave the mutant a wide grin.

“Oh, h-h-hey. . . um. . . uh. . . I, uh. . .” Donnie started stumbling over his words, blushing like mad and wringing his hands nervously. You ran over and plucked up the courage to give Donnie a hug from behind. You could reach his shoulders only because he was still seated in his skateboard office chair.

He was stunned into silence. All nervous muttering ceased when you made contact. You could feel heat radiating from his normally cool skin. He was blushing like crazy now. “I love the projector. It’s an amazing gift.” You let him go and even added a compliment on at the end. “Almost as amazing as you are.” You grinned sheepishly and looked at your shoes.

“Y-You’re welcome.” He cleared his throat to steady his voice. “G-Glad you like it.”

So overjoyed with the thoughtful sentiment of the gift and the fact that Donnie managed to give you an intelligible reply, you gave your crush one last squeeze and rushed out of the lab before you melted into a pile of goo on the floor.

The massive grin on your face as you left the lab, prompted Mikey to interrogate you right away.

“So! How’d it go?” Mikey shook your shoulders so hard you got dizzy.

“Great! I thanked him for the gift and even made a flirty remark.” You exclaimed all proud of yourself for the progress that was made today.

“Yeah! You get ’em girl!” Mikey cheered you on in your efforts.

“So, are you two dating now or what?” Raph asked bluntly. You let out a dramatic sigh at his question.

“Guys, these things take time. It’s not just going to happen in one afternoon.” You informed them.

“Oh my god, just fucking tell the man how you feel!” Raph shouted at you. His agitation rolling off of him like a waterfall.

“I’m working on it!” You defended, raising your voice as well. “I’m taking baby steps to make Donnie feel more comfortable around me. There’s no point in dating Donnie if he can’t get a sentence out.”

“How long is all this going to take?” Mikey wondered nervously, not liking where this conversation was going.

“I’m gonna say that it’ll be at least another 6 months before I’ll consider asking Don out.”

“6 MONTHS?!?” Raph screamed.

“That’s too far away from now! What if you meet someone else in that time. You and Donnie were made for each other.” Mikey got on his knees and practically begged.

You placed a reassuring hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “Sorry guys this is the way I’m doing this. It’s not really your choice to make. This is my potential relationship not yours. I know you care about your brother, and I do too. But I’m not going to do anything if we’re not ready for it.” You shrugged and walked off to the kitchen to grab a snack.

Raph and Mikey traded looks. This discussion was _**so**_ not over.

_**Bow chika bow wow, that's what my baby says!** _   
_**Mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumpin'** _   
_**Chika chika chu whop, never gonna stop** _   
_**Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!** _

After the whole gift incident didn’t move your and Donnie’s relationship status any further, the red and orange banded turtles were getting restless. They had begun plotting behind your backs to get things moving along.

“Okay this has gone on long enough.” Raph started.

“I agree, bro.”

“The two of them need to just sack up but none of them will confess to the other.”

“Guys, I don’t know what you expect to happen.” Leo put in from where he sat on the couch reading a book, trying to mind his own business. “Donnie is a nervous wreck and Y/N is incredibly stubborn about this sort of thing. Nothing is gonna happen unless you lock them in a closet together and force them to confess.”

Raph lets an evil smile spread across his face. “Hey that’s a good idea.”

“Locking them in a closet?” Mikey wrinkled his nose, all confused.

“No, forcing them to confess. We just gotta find a way to get the two alone in a nice, quiet setting and BOOM instant connection.” Raph punched Mikey in the shoulder.

“I like it!” Mike nodded. “We gotta set up something romantic, something to really set the mood. Hey Leo, you want to help?” He looked to his brother still reading on the couch.

“Leave me out of this. I want nothing to do with this whole mess.”

“Ah, who needs him. We can do this on our own, right Mike?”

“Right. So, what are we gonna do?”

The two immediately began sorting out their idea. Planning every last detail to be perfect. They wanted to guarantee that this scheme would work. Occasionally Mikey or Raph would chuckle and Leo would roll his eyes at his brothers’ childish antics. After a good hour of Mike and Raph arguing back and forth about what needed to be done, the plan was set.

“So, if this all goes according to plan our brother and best friend will be instant boyfriend and girlfriend before you can say pizza.” Raph concludes feeling pretty smug.

Leo got up from his spot on the couch, not in the mood to listen to their nonsense anymore. “If this all goes terribly wrong, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.” He calmly announced and left the room feeling almost bad for whatever his two conniving brothers were going to do to you and Donnie.

_**Well, I don't know what to do, (I don't know what to do)** _   
_**But I think I'm getting through, (I think I'm getting through)** _

You trudged your way down the sewer tunnels with a few boxes of pizza as you usually did on Friday night. Instead of seeing the warm glow at the entrance of the lair, it was dark. The power was out except for the few strings of battery-powered Christmas lights Mikey insisted on putting up.

“Hello? Guys?” You called out. Squinting your eyes at the dim lighting, searching.

No response. That was odd, you texted Mikey saying you would be down ten minutes ago and he replied with a thumbs-up emoji. You looked around half-expecting the guys to drop down from the ceiling to scare the shit out of you.

“Guys?! Is this a prank? Because it’s not funny!” You clutched the pizza boxes closer to your chest. “I am holding precious cargo in my hands! You do not want to scare me! I WILL DROP THE PIZZA ON THE FLOOR!!!” You threatened.

No one dropped from the ceiling but Donnie came stumbling in, tripping over his own two feet. He still managed to scare you despite him not falling from the ceiling.

“Um. . . hi?” His greeting came out as more of a question.

You held a hand over your racing heart, balancing the pizza boxes in your other hand. “Donnie? What happened?” You asked, gesturing to the blacked-out lights.

A loud sigh. “My brothers happened. This is why we do not wrestle next to the electric panel.” Donnie scrubbed a hand down his face in frustration.

You winced. “Ooh, that sounds bad.”

“Eh, it’s nothing I can’t fix.” He shrugged it off.

As your eyes adjusted, you could see a bunch of tools and other junk littering the living room floor as well as blueprints for things you couldn’t quite make out.

“Uh, how long you been working, Don?” You looked around wearily. The genius paused to think for a moment.

“Um, I know it was about 3:00 when I shooed the other three out of the lair s-so I could work in peace because. . . Raph and M-M-Mikey were being really an-n-noying. So, um, uh. . . what time is it now?” He finished sheepishly.

You smiled at him. “You definitely need a break.” You grabbed his green, three-fingered hand and dragged him over to the couch. Donnie sat down, but remained his stiff-as-a-board posture.

“Wha-What are we doing?”

“Well we can’t let this pizza go cold.” You reasoned dropping the boxes on top of the coffee table, covering the genius’ blueprints he had laid out.

“But,”

“Come on Donnie, there’s pizza a-wasting!” You interrupted him, grabbing a slice from the box on the top of the pile.

“What are we supposed to do? Just sit here and eat pizza in the dark?” He asked rhetorically.

Your mind drifted to a little device in the bottom of your backpack. “Not necessarily.” You fished around in the bag until your hand wrapped around the desired item.

You pulled out the phone projector Donnie made for you. “Pizza. A movie. BOOM! There we go, night salvaged.” Don chuckled at you.

You pulled up Netflix on your phone and put on a rom-com that you had been meaning to watch for some time now. You plugged in your phone, pointed the projecting lens at the blank sewer wall and let the movie play.

You relaxed on the couch next to Donnie and you could see him stiffen up even more in the corner of your eye. You had no idea why. This was something you had done countless of times with the other guys. It wasn’t as if this was a strange occurrence besides the fact that the two of you were alone and in the dark.

“Donnie, you’re allowed to take a slice of pizza. I brought it for you to eat, you know.”

He took a slice of pizza, most likely to appease you. He settled back in his spot and quietly nibbled on his slice. Donnie’s attention was fully on the movie, he wouldn’t even give you a glance out of the corner of his eye.

You paid no special mind to him either. This was a rare opportunity where the two of you got to be alone together. You would soak in every moment and just live in the present and not spend so much time worrying over warm, mushy feelings.

You and Donnie got lost in the movie. You both seemed to be enjoying it very much. It was the right amount of sap yet had a good plotline with hilarious moments sprinkled in to keep the movie light-hearted. After a particularly funny line, once the laughter from the two of you died down, Donnie made a comment.

“T-This is admittedly k-kind of nice.” He finally relaxed against the couch with his half-eaten slice of pizza.

“My gift certainly came in handy.” You stated proudly.

Donnie smiled. “Glad it’s being put to good use.”

Something very important occurred to you right then and there and it simply had to be addressed. Or at least you thought it should be. “You know, you’ve been talking to me with very minimal stuttering.” You pointed out to the boy on the other end of the shared couch.

Donnie blushed at the mention of his cursed habit. “W-Well, my stut-stuttering not exactly s-s-something I can willingly contr-trol.”

“What is it about today?” You asked, curiously.

“Perhaps it’s the d-dark?” Donnie offered, not sounding entirely sure.

“Maybe we should hang out in the dark together, more often then.” You concluded.

The turtle in the purple bandana blushed at your words. You heard him swallow and he turned his head to focus back on the film. His tense demeanour resuming. Okay, enough was enough now. He needed to know how you felt. This awkward dancing around the issue could not go on any longer than it already has.

“Donnie,” You started to say.

Anxiety swelled up from your stomach, to your chest and eventually to your throat, making you choke on your words. Donnie turned down the volume on your phone and looked to you, noticing that you had something to say. With his undivided attention on you now, you wanted to back out.

“Y-Yes?”

One look into his amber eyes and you knew you had to do this now. It was hard to confess your undying love for the genius when he started talking gibberish at times. But right now was a perfect moment. The two of you were alone, Don was comfortable, you didn’t know when you’d get another chance like this again.

As Raph said, you just have to fucking tell the man how you feel.

“Donnie,” Time to bite the bullet. “I love you.”

_**'Cause when I say “I love you,” (when I say I love you)** _   
_**She says “I gitchee gitchee goo you too!” (gitchee gitchee goo you too!)** _   
_**“Gitchee gitchee goo you too!” (gitchee gitchee goo you too!)** _   
_**Don't need a dictionary** _

‘ _Wait a minute did she just say that she loves me?_ ’ Donnie thought to himself. Though unexpectedly, you responded.

“Yeah, I did Don.”

He bit his lip. “Did I say that thought aloud?”

You laugh. “Yes, you did.”

He blushed, rolling his eyes at himself and his awkward nature. “That’s embarrassing.”

“No, it’s not. I want you to be able to talk to me without feeling embarrassed.” You put a comforting hand on his arm.

“But, I’m just so. . . awkward. How is that not embarrassing?” Donnie dropped his head into his hands. You thought about it carefully before responding to his rhetorical question.

“Well, I find that your awkwardness shows me that you’re caring, considerate and I find all those qualities, and the many more you have, very charming.”

He peeked through his fingers. “Really?”

“Really.” You smiled widely at him.

Donnie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, letting his arms relax once again. It was such a relief that you didn’t see him as a walking disaster of a person. There was a pause where none of you said anything. You had to ask a question that Donnie hadn’t confirmed for you yet.

“So, do you, um. . . like me too?” You scratched the back of your neck, all embarrassed and awkward. Donnie blinked at you, confused as to how you could think otherwise.

“Oh my god, yes! How could I not? You’re so smart and sweet and have been nothing but kind to my brothers and I since the day we met you.”

“Well you guys did kind of save me from being mugged, so I wasn’t in any position to be rude.” You shrugged.

“Still,” He reached for your hand. “Your kindness has always meant the world to me. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place.”

Looking down and blushing, you managed to get out a reply. “God, this took way too long.”

“Yeah.” Donnie nodded, then licked his lips. If this was a night for taking risks, then he was going to try something he’s been wanting to try for a very long time. “Wanna know what else took way too long?”

“What’s that?” You asked.

Then all of a sudden, his face was on yours. Your lips locked for a good ten seconds. Now ten seconds is usually very long in a kiss. Especially if it’s your first, in a new relationship or just your first in general. But for some reason that ten seconds felt too short to you.

When he pulled away, your lips were still puckered wanting more. You blinked, your mind still trying to play catch up with what just happened. Your silence immediately sent Donnie into a panic.

“Oh my god my anxiety levels are through the roof right now.” He put a hand over his mouth. In complete disbelief that he just did that.

“Are you sure that’s not just excitement?” You offered, head still reeling.

“I don’t know, I usually have trouble telling the difference.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of you while the movie droned on softly in the background. You looked at him and asked what you hoped he was thinking too.

“Wanna do it again?”

“Absolutely.”

_**Bow chika bow wow, that's what my baby says!** _   
_**Mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumpin'** _   
_**Chika chika chu whop, never gonna stop** _   
_**Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!** _

Movie long forgotten, the two of you were heavily making out now. Some might argue that you were taking this too fast, but hey you were just making up for lost time. Besides, you were practically best friends with the guy, what else did you really need to know that you didn’t know already?

You were on top of him, straddling his hips while the two of you continued to deepen your kisses. Taking shorter and shorter breaths of air between kisses. For a moment, you were wondering if he was going to take you right here on the couch. Not that you were totally against that idea right now. It just felt so good.

Time seemed to fall away and disappear. The two of you were trapped in your own little world. Just the two of you, connected as one on the couch. Nothing else mattered. You couldn’t feel anything but Donnie’s plastron underneath your hands, his lips on yours and the occasional flick of his tongue in your mouth. Before you could take Donnie right there in the dimly-lit living room under the Christmas lights, shouting had you and Donnie practically jumping away from each other.

“Aw yeah!” Mikey whooped in a loud voice.

“Congratulations, love birds!” Raph crowed smugly.

“Have you guys been there the whole time?” Don indignantly asked. You took note of a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“Not the whole time.” Raph scoffed.

“We only saw the smoochy-smoochy parts.” Mikey added while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Great.” Don rolled his eyes. Now that he realized, Mikey and Raph were a little too eager to get out of the lair and to drag Leo with them so that he could work in peace and quiet.

“I am now going to assume that the two of you had something to do with this.” You folded your arms across your chest, only slightly mad at the realization that you had been duped by your best friends.

“Yes, this is all our great handiwork. Raph and me take full credit for your guys’ relationship.” Mikey bowed proudly. You playfully rolled your eyes. You honestly should have been expecting something like this as you knew neither Raph or Mikey was happy that you were going to take your time confessing to Donnie. Then something else occurred to you.

“What about Leo?” You wondered. The leader in blue was not mentioned once and he wasn’t here either. He must be out on patrol to pass the time out of the lair.

“Oh, he wanted nothing to do with this. He thought we were idiots to get Raph to punch the power box thingy so the power would go out just to get you guys alone in the dark.” Mikey confessed the whole plan to you and Don.

“YOU NEANDERTHALS DESTROYED THE ELECTRIC PANEL ON PURPOSE!” Donnie shrieked, you flinched away at the sudden noise.

“It’s okay, Donnie. There’s no need to thank us.” Mikey patted his brother on the shell, not really reading Donnie’s hostile tone.

“You’re right there is no need to thank you. But I am going to kill you for breaking the panel board on purpose and forcing me to clean up another one of your messes.” Donnie got up from the couch, now very angry.

“Don, you can’t get mad at us. We helped set you up!” Mikey held his hands up in protest and began backing away slowly from his nerd brother.

Within an instant, Don had pulled out his electrified bo staff and started walking around the couch. You watched all this with amusement.

“He’s just bluffing.” Raph denied, looking between his partner in crime and his now armed genius of a brother.

Donnie scowled and activated the taser. “Try me.” He took menacing steps closer to his brothers.

“Don’t! DONNIE PLEASE DON’T!” Mikey screamed and bolted, quickly followed by Raph.

“Man, you know that shit hurts!” His protests got quieter the further he ran away.

Don proceeded to chase after the other two out of the lair, but he stopped at the entrance and watched them run away for a second. Seeing them far enough away down the tunnels, Donnie made his way back to the couch where you were still sitting.

“Aren’t you going to chase after them?” You wondered as he sat back down next to you and let his gangly arm stretch over the back of the couch and around your shoulders.

“No, I just wanted to force them out leaving us alone.” Don gave you a devilish grin. “Now where we?”

_**I said-a bow chika bow wow, that’s what my baby says!** _   
_**Mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumpin’** _   
_**Chika chika chu whop, never gonna stop** _   
_**Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!** _   
_**Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!** _   
_**Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you baby! Baby! Baby!** _

Mike and Raph eventually came back to the lair and were not happy at being tricked like that. They came in stomping past you and Donnie, grumbling under their breath. Something about “taking up the whole living room”, “tainting the couch” and “hogging all the pizza”.

You and Donnie finally, albeit reluctantly, moved from your cozy spot together on the couch. The power in the lair wasn’t going to fix itself. You acted as an assistant for Donnie, handing him the right tools at the right time and holding the flashlight for him at just the right angle. By the time the power in the lair was fully restored, it was very late.

“Well, I’m spent.” Donnie wiped the sweat off his brow.

“Me too. I can’t believe it’s 2:30 already. Do you wanna walk me home?”

“Sure.”

Mike and Raph, who had reclaimed their territory in the living room and on the couch despite their earlier claims of the couch being soiled by you and Donnie, made kissing noises as the two of you walked by.

“Real mature, guys.” You rolled your eyes.

“Don’t be long now, you two. We don’t want to have to send a search party only for them to catch you guys doing. . . well, each other. . .” Mikey commented, getting him and Raph to laugh to themselves as if Mike had just made the best joke the world has ever heard.

You and Donnie kept on walking, not paying any mind to their shenanigans. You guessed that this was only the beginning of the two of them teasing you and Donnie to no end. Not that you minded a lot right now. You just gave a bashful, shy smile and looked down at your shoes. Content to just follow Donnie as he walked you out of the lair.

He led you to the closest manhole cover and you stepped out into the crisp, night air of New York City. Donnie made quick work of scooping you up and climbing up to the rooftops before anyone could see him.

He carried you the whole way back to your apartment building as he jumped gracefully from rooftop to rooftop. You supposed it should be scary, flying over skyscrapers that seemed over hundreds of feet tall. But truthfully, you had never felt safer.

Much too soon for your liking, the two of you arrived at your building. He maneuvered himself like a spider over to the fire escape right outside your bedroom window, all the while keeping you held up in his arms.

He set you down safely on your feet while he crouched and balanced precariously on the railing in front of you. Now it was time for the awkward small talk that comes with bidding each other goodbye at the end of the evening.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” You looked up at Donnie through your eyelashes.

“Me too. Th-Thanks for all your help in repairing the electric panel.” He nodded at you.

“Oh, it was nothing. You did all the work.” You shrugged it off.

Neither one of you said anything after that. You mentally kicked yourself for giving a response that is impossible to reply to. Now, there’s awkward silence. ‘Great!’ You thought.

“Um, will I-uh, see you tomorrow?” Donnie asked, looking at you hope in his eyes.

You smiled at Don’s quick save, also at the fact that you would be seeing him tomorrow. “Definitely.”

He nodded again and broke eye contact. “O-Okay, good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Donnie.” You stepped forward and leaned in and gave Donatello one last kiss good night.

It shocked him as first, but then he just melted right into it like he did earlier. His eyes wide at first, closed in total bliss. You kissed him for a few seconds but then pulled away before it could turn into a scene like earlier on the couch. It would be much easier to get caught by literally anyone out here than in the guys’ lair.

“Wow. . .” Donnie breathed.

You grinned at him. “Good night, Donnie. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Y/N. I-I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded once again, gave you a cute, little wave and leaped off the fire escape like the badass vigilante he is.

You sighed lovingly as you watched your genius turtle hop off into the night. You smiled and sighed even louder as you realized you now could call him yours.

_**Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!** _   
_**Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!** _

You and Don were the happiest you’ve ever been, you really had to thank Raph and Mikey on a plan well-put together. You hung out all the time. So much so that his brothers started teasing you both relentlessly over it. Everything was running smoothly. Life together was great.

Even with you two going out for several months, Donnie still hasn’t lost his wretched curse completely. He’ll still get his bouts of nervousness where he just can’t get any words out around you. But you don’t care about that much anymore.

You just now know that his unintelligible mumbles mean that he loves you.


End file.
